1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a through hole electrode substrate arranged with a through hole electrode which passes through the front and back of a substrate and a method of manufacturing the through hole electrode substrate, and is also related to a semiconductor device which uses the through hole electrode substrate. In the present invention, a semiconductor device indicates general devices which can function using semiconductor properties and semiconductor integrated circuits and electronic devices are included in the range of semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the high density and small scale of electronic devices is progressing and LSI chips are becoming miniaturized to the same extent as semiconductor packaging, however, achieving high density by arranging LSI chips in only two dimensions is reaching its limit. Therefore, in order to increase packaging density it is necessary to separate LSI chips and stack them in three dimensions. In addition, in order to operate the entire semiconductor package which is stacked with LSI chips at high speeds it is necessary to bring pairs of stacked circuits close together and reduce the wiring distance between stacked circuits.
Therefore, in answer to the above demands, a through hole electrode substrate arranged with a conductive part which conducts between the front and back of a substrate is proposed as an interposer between LSI chips (Japanese Laid Open Patent 2006-54307). According to Japanese Laid Open Patent 2006-54307, the through hole electrode substrate is formed by filling a conductive material (Cu) by electrolytic plating into a through hole arranged on the substrate.
In the case of using a through hole electrode substrate in the connection between a plurality of LSI chips or in the connection between an LSI chip and MEMS device, the ability to secure conductivity with certainty in a conductive part formed by electrolytic plating and improve electrical properties such as low resistance values is demanded.
Alternatively, a technology for reducing voids in a manufacturing process of a through hole electrode is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent 2006-147971. However, while an approach is examined for securing the conduction properties of a conductive part in Japanese Laid Open Patent 2006-147971, there is no examination of the electrical properties of a conductive part.
Therefore, the present invention attempts to solve the problems stated above, and proposes a through hole electrode substrate and a semiconductor device which uses the through hole electrode substrate which have improved electrical properties in a conductive part which passes through the front and back of a substrate.